the_untold_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Montreddins
"It says here: "The Hillsford Farm is located west of The Temple of Krakze that was previously The Krakze House now used for Drug Hideouts and Drug Deals, the police have said that people who enter it are never seen again...." this could be a lead of where Kalani is?" ‒ Cat proving her loyalty to saving her housemates. Cat Madeline Montreddins '(b. 7 January 2001) was an American Half-magical or Pure-magical witch born from magical parents that were famous within the non-magical world. At the age of 17, she managed to use her powers in a deadly way that caused her to go to an Approval School. She was in the same year as Sophie McDonald who also managed to use her powers in a deadly way. She began attending Krakze Approval House in 2018. Cat possessed a trustworthy and caring student, although lacked respect by her peers by still managing to communicate with non-magicals. Cat first met housemates Chelsea Williams, Kieghan South and Sophie McDonald within "Brotherhood" (''S1E2) and it is unknown how Cat firstly met Rachel Poppies. Cat and Sophie appeared to have a trusting friendship, with Cat allowing Sophie to the Savannah Party, a Drug Deal and eventually to investigate Evan Frontson. She currently isn't part of the Main Group (that consists of: Sophie McDonald, Kieghan South, Kalani Samiskowski, Ethel Greene, Winter Anderson, Jasmine Clyde - and formerly Chelsea Williams). In the second episode, Cat played a crucial role in the Savannah Attack. She was granted access to the Drug Deal performing with Rachel and Toby Savannah and even allowed Sophie McDonald to witness it. After a standoff with Adulf Sazas and Rachel, Cat is seen screaming and presumably running away to warn others. During their return to the Approval House, Kalani Samiskowski is introduced in which Cat shows little to no interest in. However, later on in the series, Cat shows her trust to the Main Group and Sophie McDonald by risking her life to save Kalani along with Winter Anderson. Later on in the series, Cat becomes a part of many other events including; Savannah Attack, Evan Frontson's suicide, entering the White Room, rescuing Kalani Samiskowski and Winter Anderson, becoming an ally of the trolls and performing the Witches Fortune. During all of this, Sophie and Kieghan along with the assistance of Kalani and Cat made a pact to figure out the killer group in which they discover are Witch Hunters with the help of Llama MacCarones and Ethel Greene. Biography Early life (2001-Summer 2018) On the 7th January 2001, Cat Montreddins was born in San Francisco from Hunter and Angelina Montreddins. Angelina eventually - after several hours, was killed from the birth in which Hunter blamed Cat for killing her. This grew a hatred between the two, although they appeared as loving in front of cameras. Later, in 2005, Cat met Toby Savannah in which they became best friends after similar family problems and in 2011, she became angry with Smithie Evans in which Toby had to force the two to become friends. Upon turning seventeen, Cat witnessed the death of an Unnamed Director through unexplainable events, she was accepted into Krakze Approval House for Witches and Wizards. Where, Toby and Smithie also at the same time created a college fraternity. Cat explained that she joined a sorority to the two in which was a lie and she was really studying to be approved among the magicals. At some point, Cat learned how to mend bones back together from an old video by her mother. Krakze Approval years (Summer 2018-Present) TBA. Physical appearance Cat throughout the series is mentioned to have long, blond hair. Her voice is explained to be sweet and childish around allies and normal people, but gain croaky and fierce around enemies and stressful times. She is described to be somewhere close to 5'3. Cat has been described as being relatively pretty with the crushes of Toby Savannah, Alex, Nikos Lees and several boys throughout her school years although never dated any of them; this has not been fully explained to of why. She always wore a red bow and a moon necklace to signify purity and capability. She sometimes dressed with a golden ring on her pinkie to signify secrecy along with Toby Savannah. Personality and traits "Yes... I am a witch, troll... and was there a young boy being dragged by three or four people around here?" ‒ Cat expressing her superiority towards Syphex. Cat was noted for being extremely intelligent and popular within the non-magical and magical worlds. Famous for being an actress and singer in the non-magical and a direct descendant of the some of the most strongest magicals. Because of her high grades in the approval house, she is shown to have a lot of free time by being included in events around the house like The Savannah Party. She also has a relatively positive relationship to almost everyone in the house (apart from Ethel Greene whom she hasn't met yet). Cat, demonstrated her bravery many times when facing danger, though she initially showed a tendency toward mild panic in sudden situations. She was extremely loyal to her friends, risking her life frequently to help rescue them and also help them. Some of the powers she is shown to be possessing is; Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, levitation, memory wiping and managing to change her age. Magical abilities and skills "Ianuae magicae ad domum approbatione..." ‒ Cat performing worded magic on her and Toby. Translated to: Teleport to Approval House. Cat proved to be an extremely powerful, intelligent and talented witch through multiple memory wiping and telekinesis performed on multiple people. It has been mentioned that during the Approval Years, many magicals struggle to learn during their first 6 months but improve significantly on their last 6. Due to Cat's powerful mind and spells early on, it can be presumed that she has the Royalty Magic to be the next Queen of the Approval House. * '''Telekinesis: Cat has shown her capability of using telekinesis by performing it on her and Toby from the location of entering the White Room to the outside of the Approval House. Telekinesis, a power that is taught in every approval school in America. Not much has been explained about this spell other than almost every magical that has attended Krakze Approval School has passed this spell. * Psychokinesis: Cat is mentioned to of been able to possess the mind set of this power, although it is yet to be shown. This power is a peculiar power within the Wizarding World since it is only shown around Aurors and people with high ranking power status. This power shows the capability of how strong the mind and emotional side of someone is with multiple cases of being being able to crunch vehicles or buildings to the size of paper balls. * Levitation: Cat is mentioned to of been able to possess the mind set of this power, although it is yet to be shown. This power is a peculiar power within the Wizarding World since it is only shown within some magical creatures and is a rare case for Middle Eastern and Indian Magicals. It is the process of either the back of a person able to grow transparent wings and fly or simply fly with the wave of their arms to create an 'X'. * Memory Wiping: Cat is mentioned to of been able to possess the mind set of this power, although it is yet to be shown. This power is a peculiar power within the Wizarding World since it is only shown within high ranking magicals. It is the process of being able to make another magical or non-magical able to forget their memory of certain events. In the 1980's it was made legal within the Wizarding World meaning anyone can possess and learn this power. * Age Changing: Cat has shown her capability of using age changing by performing it on herself and Hunter Montreddins within the White Room. This is a peculiar power since it is only shown within Merpeople, this could mean that the Montreddins family are somehow related to the merpeople. * Healing Magic: At a young age, Cat is mentioned to of learned healing magic by mending her ankle back together from a video from her mother. Possessions TBA. Relationships Family Hunter Montreddins (father) "The man looks down upon Cat and reacts with pushing her off his transparent arms but as soon as this action is completed, he kneels down to Cat who now appears six years old and as innocent as ever before." ‒ Cat and Hunter shown to hate each other and attempt to make one another jealous. Cat and Hunter started hating each other after the death of Angelina Montreddins, due to Hunter blaming her death on Cat. Infront of cameras however, they appear to be a loving family infront of cameras. Apart from this, Hunter only forced a traditional Montreddins agreement on Cat which failed. It can be presumed that at some point Cat did something to Hunter which caused a backlash. Angelina Montreddins (mother) Cat and Angelina both originally loved each other, however, after Angelina's death it is presumed that Angelina started haunting her for unknown reasons. Shortly before Cat was born, Angelina filmed multiple magical videos for Cat so Cat could learn magic from an early magic, this includes the bone-mending video. Angelina Montreddins first appears within "The Witches Fortune" (S1E5) and is one of the chosen to be resurrected although she isn't chosen, this can be due to Cat doesn't want her to be revived. Sophie McDonald The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Sophie McDonald is a very strong one. They both show sympathy and happiness to one another and even Cat accepted Sophie into a Drug Deal. Throughout the remainder of the series, they appear little next to each other so it is unknown of how they are to each other. Although, it is presumable they are still friends due to Kieghan being happy in "The Witches Fortune" (S1E5) that it's finally 7vRachel. Kieghan South The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Kieghan South is a very strong one. They both show gratitude towards one another by Cat allowing her to join the Savannah Party. Throughout the remainder of the series, Cat and Kieghan are hardly seen together so it is unknown of how they are to each other. Although, it is presumable they are still friends due to Kieghan being happy in "The Witches Fortune" (S1E5) that it's finally 7vRachel. Kalani Samiskowski The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Kalani Samiskowski is a very strong one. They both show gratitude towards one another by Cat rescuing Kalani along with Winter in the Krakze Dungeons. This lifted their friendship due to them two having little to no communication between one another. Rachel Poppies The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Rachel Poppies is a very unknown one. Cat originally invited Rachel to the Savannah Party. However, they were never seen together. It can be presumed that Rachel attempted to have Cat join her group after Chelsea Williams leaving it. During the Trust Test, Cat is not present meaning that Rachel didn't want Cat to be a part of it or that she shows honor to the Montreddins family. Chelsea Williams The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Chelsea Williams is a very strong one. They both show gratitude towards one another by Cat allowing her to join the Savannah Party. Throughout the remainder of the series, Cat and Kieghan are hardly seen together so it is unknown of how they are to each other. Although, it is presumable they are still friends due to Kieghan being happy in "The Witches Fortune" (S1E5) that it's finally 7vRachel. Llama MacCarones The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Llama MacCarones is a very unknown one. It can be presumed that Cat and Llama hate each other due to Cat disagreeing with the no contact with Savannah Frats rule. However, when Llama confirms that witch hunters are the killer group, Cat agrees making a connection between the two. Toby Savannah The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Toby Savannah is a very strong one. They became friends with each other at the age of four and is mentioned to of become close best friends at some point. Although, Cat still managed to show some secrecy toward Toby such as keeping the Wizarding World and her powers a secret. In "The Witches Fortune" (S1E5), Toby confessed his love to Cat, although Cat disapproved this and denied her love. After this, Toby still managed to help Cat. It is unknown how they are to each other after this episode. Smithie Evans The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Smithie Evans is a very strong one. They became enemies at the age of 10 due to unknown reasons and had to be forced to be friends by Toby. Smithie and Cat's friendship grew closer when they confessed to each other that they are both magicals. It is presumable that they are still relatively good friends. Nikos Lees The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Nikos Lees is a very strong one. Firstly, they had little to no contact with one another until in "The Witches Fortune" (S1E5), when Cat and Nikos joined up with Toby to help rescue Kalani and Winter. Through this, Nikos managed to develop feelings towards her and it is unknown what their relationship with one another is after exploring the Dungeons. Kyphi Krakze The relationship between Cat Montreddins and Kyphi Krakze is a very unknown one. With Kyphi only summoning Cat into the White Room based on an ancient family agreement. It is unknown what their relationship with one another is after this experience. Behind the Scenes * Cat Montreddins was originally going to be named Caitlin Montgomery or Caitlin Montenegro however this was changed during planning of Episode 2. * Cat doesn't appear in Episode 1 due to unnecessary needs and was eventually cut from the Blood Feast. * Cat was also meant to join The Main Group in either Episode 2 or 3 although this was changed during planning of Episode 2/3. * Cat is currently the only Housemate within the Approval House to not be against Rachel. * Cat is currently the only other Character apart from Sophie McDonald to be summoned by Kyphi Krakze and also to be the Main Main Character. Appearances * "''Pilot''" (Season 1, Episode 1) (mentioned only) * "Brotherhood" (Season 1, Episode 2) (Main Character) * "Message from Hell" (Season 1, Episode 3) (Main Character) * "The Devil Speaks Tonight" (Season 1, Episode 4) (mentioned only) * "The Witches Fortune" (Season 1, Episode 5) (Main Main Character) * "''What Comes After''" (Season 1, Episode 6) (Main Character) * "New Best Friends" (Season 1, Episode 7) (Main Character) * The Incredible Mythical Creatures (book - mentioned to of met Syphex) * Multiple theories by Kassindrea and Darby * Multiple trailers for future episodes